Love Song Requiem
by Annabell Mor'loki
Summary: A oneshot/songfic about Snape trying to overcome his feelings towards Lily to be better for his daughter, Emily. Song by Trading Yesterday.


A/N:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the song.. I only own the stuff you don't recognize.. Like Emily.. Lol anyway.. I heard this song and this is my interpretation of it.. Please comment and give me your advice or whtevr to make this better.. Apologies if it's sloppy.. kinda just wrote it all at once. I would like ur criticism and try not to be too harsh.. But still help me too. Idk just say wht u want about it lol thanks and tootles!!! =]]**

**Song by Trading Yesterday "Love Song Requiem" **

**I do not own it or harry potter stuffs**

-------

"Look, Father!" Emily squealed holding a small butterfly in her hands nearly shoving the thing in his face. Snape gazed at the small creature and nodded. "Yes, Emily. It is very lovely," he grunted but it did not disturb Emily in the slightest as she played with the creature. She was used to it since her father wasn't an emotional person.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_She belongs to fairy tales that I can never be_

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_And hope is a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

Snape's thoughts wandered as he watched his small child play and communicate with the other children. Emily looked almost identical to Lily though she was not her child, as much as Snape probably had wanted it to be. He looked at Emily seeing her bright red hair gleam in the bright sunlight. No, He shook his head running his hand through his dark hair. No, he would not think of Lily. He wasn't going to bring up past memories. He wanted Emily to have better more happy memories than him, that was why he was here in the first place; to create a memory for Emily and even though the threat of Voldemort got worse each day he wanted Emily to have happy memories in her future.

_I die each time you look away _

_My heart, My life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, One touch will be the end of me_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, he turned thinking it was Emily playing somewhere she shouldn't. His breath suddenly was caught in his throat, there just near him walked James and Lily pushing a stroller. He immediately snapped forward not wanting to meet their gaze. He scolded himself for being so cowardly and for still loving her. No, he wasn't going to be cowardly and not look at her. Snape held his breath as he looked over his shoulder as they passed, his heart skipping a beat as he locked eyes with Lily. She gazed at him shockingly but soon recovered as she quickly snapped her head to the side breaking the lock. Snape felt his heart drop as she did it, but he turned forward again his mind beginning to fill with the memories.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_

_Ever-waiting airports full of love that you deserve_

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

_Knowing that my heart _

_Will break, but at least the pain will last_

"Father?"

The small timid voice broke through his thoughts. He immediately made eyes with Emily, his own dark eyes looking back at him with her childish innocence. "Are you okay, Father?" she asked her butterfly and playing forgotten. Snape laid a hand on her soft bright red hair petting it gently before nodding. Emily deserved much more than he did. He wanted more than anything to be a good father to her and not be haunted by his past. "Are you ready to go home," he asked gently moving his hand from her head. Emily seemed to ponder for a moment looking behind her at the park before she nodded. He took her hand gently as he got up from the bench lightly leading her from the park.

_I die each time you look away _

_My heart, My life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, One touch will be the end of me_

He sat in his home in the darkness the fire his only company along with a bottle of firewhisky. He downed the glass almost immediately upon filling it, a small attempt of washing away the memories. Seeing Lily today caused it all. His heart tearing in two every time he saw her with James, touching him, looking at him, and most of all loving him. The fist on Snape's lap clenched, his eyes shedding angry tears. Why did he say what he said to her? Why did he have to be so stupid? His felt his heart being torn from his chest as he thought back to the day. Did he not deserve happiness like James and Lily? "No," he murmured to himself. He didn't deserve it. "No," he yelled throwing his glass against the wall toppling his chair over in the process. He wanted to stop and quit loving her, but no matter how many times he tried he still, deep down he still loved her. Snape punched the wall near the fireplace angrily. _Why,_ he asked himself quietly. Why did he still love her? More tears shed from his eyes quietly as he covered his mouth to silence his sob. He could never stop loving Lily.

"Father?"

Emily walked in to see the crying man before her. Snape didn't turn to her, he didn't want her to see him cry. "What are you doing up, Emily?" he asked her quietly staring into the fire. She looked at the floor contemplating. "I had a bad dream about," Emily stopped gazing at him softly. "About what?" Snape asked turning to her, his tears long gone and his worries aimed at Emily. "About you," she whispered her dark eyes filling with tears as she ran and hugged his waist. Snape looked shocked down at her. He wasn't used to the affection that was shown to him by her. Her mother didn't even show this to him, It didn't matter though since he didn't love her like he did Lily. Emily's tears wetted his shirt as she hugged him tightly bringing him back to earth once again. Slowly, Snape wrapped his arms around the five year old picking her up in his arms to carry her back to her room. "I had a dream that you left me," she whispered through her tears, "I don't want you to leave me." Snape paused shocked, her small words cutting through him with emotion.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep _

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream_

_And maybe someday love_

_Maybe someday love_

_Maybe someday love_

Snape gazed into the fire softly an actual smile almost reaching his face. The time for his selfishness was over, he gazed down at Emily who slept against him. Emily needed him now. She needed her father to care and love her. He was happy to oblige. She loved him and for now that was all he needed.

_The End_

_---------_

**A/N: **again hope you liked it and please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like.. I'm sorry if it seems if Snape is OOC I really didn't mean to if it turned out that way.. And I hope you all like my interpretation of the song.. I really thought it fit Snape very well and he needs someone to love him.. Lol sorry this is note is too long… well tootles =]]


End file.
